a neojournal, lexie, violetia and krewbie
by THE REPO MAN
Summary: a journal written in the POV of my three neopet's lexie sunray, violetia and krewbie, actually has a story line, CAUTION MILD LANGUAGE USED, also some on-purpous spelling errors just to show how young they are, plz read
1. entry 1 & 2

**Hey im the repo man (but I am a GIRL) and this is my first neopet's story :D**

**It's about my three neopet's lexie_sunray (the baby), violetia (the adopted one) and krewbie (the fat skeith), this is basically journal pages they have written, im doing this out of writers block and boredom **

**So enjoy :D :D :D :D**

**(BTW, they all have there own jourlals, just in case yoy were wondering ****, and I don't own neopet's the site :D got to put that there)**

Entry one, 'lexie'

YAY, mummy bought me a journal, ^-^, I love my mummy, well, here goes, my name is lexie_sunray but everyone just calls me lexie, im a xweetok and I am the most cutest shade of green :3 I live with mummy and my petpet frosti the abdominal snowball in the haunted woods.

I love my house, I love my mummy, I love aunty chad and aunty mikey I LOVE MY LIFE!

Mummy is thinking of adopting me a brother or sister, hopefully they will play with me and be my bestest best friend ever

Mummy's leaving me with aunty chad tomorrow so she can go and find one, I hope it's a girl, and she wants to play, and have fun and stuff, well now im tired so IM GOING TO MAI BED NOW!

Goodnight.

LEXIE 3

**Well, just because that was short, here's another entry for violetia **

Entry two 'Violetia'

Hi! My name is violetia and I am a red bori, and… I WAS ADOPTED TODAY!

Some lady named bubbles adopted me and I am so psyched, I GET A NEW HOME! The asshole who left me here can rot for all I care, ive got a new home, and instead of being just a master, bubbles said she is sorta like a mother, I HAVE A MUM, my old owner told me to call them master… BLARG! Thank goodness im out of that pound, and mum said I will have a little sister, a xweetok by the name of poxie… I think, something like that anyway, well now were in a really old lookin car and werer off to the sshops to buy me some clothes, then were going to uncle chas', I think its chas, anyway to pick up my sister, so, VIOLETIA OUT.

**Well there you go, I think I might do two entry's per chapter if there short, one if there long, and this is based sorta on how I got my neopet's but there will be some differences, and if you're a neopet's user like me, message or neofriend me, my username is bubbles42 or just look up any of the 3 pets mentioned above :D**

**Also, before I go, if you have a request for a certain type or your neopet in here somewhere just comment and I will fit them in somewhere, next chapter should be up soon so, SEE YA THEN!**

**Also HAPPY EASTER TO ALL!**


	2. entry 3 & 4

_Hey folks__, new chappie of the neo-journal, this should also have 2 entries, 1 from lexie, 1 from violetia __ also if u haven't, LOOK ME UP UNDER _bubbles42_ :P_

_Also special shout outs to_**Wolf Princess girl **_who sent the first review,_**lissiedoodlegirl **_who looked me up on neopet's and neo-friended me and_**I-AM-GIR-AND-I-WANT-WAFFLES **_for story alerting this (thanks guys YOU ROCK) it boosts my low self-esteem, well 2 new entries, enjoy _

…..

Entry 3 'lexie'

Ohh what a beautiful morning, ohh what a beautiful day :D my mummy is listening to some man named meat loaf and singing rather loudly (he's named after food LOL) and violetia is sitting in her room listening to music loudly too, some band she calls mindless self indulgence or something, mum's helping with spelling so look, NO SPELLING MISTAKES YET :D did I tell you, my new sister is a big jerk, she will rarely play with me and she is big and stupid

Mummy loves her though so I will try to be nice to her, if she is a her… I THINK OTHERWISE! My cousin krewbie is visiting, I think he's a skeith… wow I don't feel so good, well, bock bock cluck

Cluck bock

_Oh no, what happened to lexie, find out via my little violetia :D_

Entry 4 'violetia'

Well guess what's happened now… LEXIE CAUGHT CHICKAROO great… bubbles- I mean mum had to find the cure, it was herbal scrambled eggs, and it cost 10000np, we couldn't afford it so we borrowed the cash from aunty Chad and if bubb- I mean mum doesn't pay her back, she's gonna break mums virtual legs. O.o

But lexie is ok, still bouncy and annoying, were about to go to uncle jackis to pick up our cousin krewbie, they live in Altador, we have to catch a plane, its gonna be a long trip…

Well, off we go…

BYE

….

_Well,_ _here comes my krewbie :D I know there short but more interesting stuff will happen soon :D and if you already haven't look me up on neopet's :D_

_SEE YA also happy Easter everybody _


	3. entry 5,6 & 7

**Hey tumbleweeds, very sorry for the late update, my brother had the internet cut of at home… so it took a while… so im very sorry, ALSO im dedicating this story to my aunty missy** **(27/4/1972 - 27/3/2011) who sadly past away 2 months ago.**

**Well usual disclaimers and all that nonsense… TO THE JOURNAL!**

**(also, im doing spelling mistakes with lexie, hopefully it will make her seem younger)**

Entry 5 'Lexie'

We went and pickeed upp Krewbie 2dai and he is rely rely weird I think he wants to eat me O.o also mummy is crying a lot and she wont tell me why.

Now she's on face book lisning 2 michael Jackson.

Violetia caught a cold and vomited on the couch, it was rely gross. She's a lot better now.

Well, bed time, goodnight diary

**Well there's lexie, next VIOLETIA!**

Entry 6 'violetia'

Hey hey guess what… I caught a bloody cold. It sucks, AND mums really upset, it turns out our aunty missy just passed away, bleed in the brain, poor mum, she's heart broken, but missy was sick, I repeat poor mum. Krewbie is here, he seems alright even though he ate one of my shoes…

Its been a long day, time to hit the hay (hey that rhymes lol) night

**Well there is my little violetia, now, DRUM ROLL PLEASE (silence) … well, umm HERE'S KREWBIE**

Entry 7 'krewbie'

Well hello there, my aunt is getting me to keep a journal, 'good for your head' or some nonsense. Well, my name is krewbie and im a rather handsome green skeith.

My hobbies include:

Eating food

Cooking food

Smelling food

Looking at food

Feeling food

Dreaming about food

And knitting

Im staying with my aunty bubbles, my father sent me here for a while.

It's really creepy here in the woods, so far I've seen 3 ghosts and a zombie. I don't know how lexana (or Lexie as she prefers) or violetia can live here, well I guess there's no sleep tonight.

**Well… there you, please review, the next chapter will be up soon, again, sorry for the wait. (and if you were wondering, krewbie is based off of the character krew from the jak and daxter games, look up krew and then look at a skeith… I think there's something there) O.o BYE**


End file.
